youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
KSI
Olajide Olatunji (born ) , better known as JJ or "KSI", is a British YouTuber mainly known for FIFA videos and comedic sketches. Personal life Olajide Olatunji was born and raised in England and, when first starting YouTube, lived with his parents in London alongside his brother, Deji. Olatunji can be considered partly responsible for the start of Deji's YouTube channel as they shared a sibling rivalry and used to appear in each others' videos. Olatunji's overconfident personality means he sticks out in the FIFA Redtube community; and the humour in his videos often show the FIFA community's frustrations at the DEA and the FIFA games themselves. He is also very well known for his constant joking about his race. Olatunji has a second channel, KSIOlajidebtHD, where he uploads videos of a large array of different video games. He is most well known for uploading random games on this channel, these videos usually feature his younger brother, Deji (also known as ComedyShortsGamer). He used to date vlogger 'Seanyxxx' (better known as Seana) but broke up with her in 2014. The two are secretly "going out" according to JJ's brother Deji. He has now gotten a dog named ZoZo. KSIOlajidebtHD Olantunji has two YouTube channels. His main channel is called KSI which focuses on FIFA and vlogs, and his other channel is called KSIOlajidebtHD, where he uploads other games (primarily GTA V and other video games). Eurogamer Incident JJ was banned for life from the Eurogamer Expo (known today as EGX) in 2012 due to alleged sexual harassment. After the incident, Microsoft cut all ties with JJ and he stated an apology. The Ultimate Sidemen JJ helped form a group called the Ultimate Sidemen alongside some of his closest friends. Initially, the group consisted of six relatively famous British YouTubers (KSI, Miniminter, Vikkstar123, Behzinga, Zerkaa, and TBJZL); they would add a seventh member (W2S) in 2014. Friends KSI has a vast array of contacts and commonly collaborates with many YouTubers including: * ComedyShortsGamer * Ultimate Sidemen ** Miniminter ** W2S ** Vikkstar123 ** Zerkaa ** TBJZL ** Behzinga * TheSyndicateProject * ThatcherJoe * Calfreezy * Caspar * TheFineBros (for YouTubers React) * Callux List Of Subscriber Milestones KSIOlajidebt hit 1 Million Subscribers On December 23, 2012. KSIOlajidebt hit 2 Million Subscribers On April 22, 2013. KSIOlajidebt hit 3 Million Subscribers On August 5, 2013. KSIOlajidebt hit 4 Million Subscribers On October 27, 2013. KSIOlajidebt hit 5 Million Subscribers On February 11, 2014. KSIOlajidebt hit 6 Million Subscribers On June 16, 2014. KSIOlajidebt hit 7 Million Subscribers On September 30, 2014. KSIOlajidebt hit 8 Million Subscribers On January 7, 2015. KSIOlajidebt hit 9 Million Subscribers On April 5, 2015. KSIOlajidebt hit 10 Million Subscribers On July 28, 2015. KSIOlajidebt hit 11 Million Subscribers On November 2, 2015. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:Sports YouTubers